Falling in Love with the World's Biggest Prat
by LooneyLover
Summary: Lily Evans ABSOLUTELY HATES James Potter, but when they return for their seventh year, Lily notices James has changed. Something happens to her that will cause her to change her mind about James & she finds she is irrestibly falling in love with him.
1. Back to Hogwarts

"Lily!" Lily Evans heard one of her best friends, Janelle Zuri, scream as Lily approached the Hogwarts Express. Lily Evans, a red-haired and astonishingly green-eyed girl, was heading back to her seventh and last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Hey Janelle!" Lily shouted excitedly as she approached her friend to hug her. Janelle Zuri was freckled, brown-haired girl, known to some people as Elle. "How was your summer?" asked Janelle eagerly.  
  
"Well Petunia was a right little pain in the arse, but besides that, it was great!" Lily answered, causing Janelle to laugh. "How was yours Elle?"  
  
"Oh it was nice," said Janelle. "I met a boy at the beach, but it was just a one-time thing," she said. "What was a one-time thing?" said a girl approaching them.  
  
"Kioko!" Lily and Janelle screamed, greeting their friend. "I know, I am loved so much," she said. Lily laughed at her friend. Kioko Tadashi, a pretty girl with long, black hair, was the one known to always brighten up the saddest moments.  
  
"How was Japan?" Janelle asked Kioko. "Oh it was fabulous!" replied Kioko, her eyes lighting up, "I got to see all of my family and the city is beautiful!" She paused, and looked around.  
  
"Where is Brenda?" she asked. "You rang?" came a voice from behind them. "Brenda!" said three exited voices. Brenda Donitan, a tall, blonde girl, laughed as her three friends went to hug her.  
  
"I'm glad to see you guys, too!" she said grinning. The others laughed. Kioko suddenly looked up at the clock. "You guys the train leaves in 10 minutes. Let's get on so we can have a compartment to ourselves," she announced.  
  
The others agreed, so they all picked up their luggage and headed onto the train. While they were walking down the hall, they ran into Sirius Black, a tall handsome boy. Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius was a friend of James Potter, and a friend of James........was not a friend of Lily.  
  
Lily absolutely despised James Potter, and said that he was the most egotistical jerk she had ever met. It's not really like anyone could blame Lily; she was actually quite right. James Potter had about a different girl friend every week, and he walked around the walls of Hogwarts like he owned the place, cursing anyone who got on his nerves just to show off. He may have looked good with his blue eyes and messy – but cute – jet black hair, but that didn't make up for the way he acted.  
  
Janelle, Kioko, and Brenda felt the same way about James as Lily did. They didn't really mind Sirius however; well, at least Brenda didn't. "Oh hi Sirius!" she said cheerfully when he approached them. "Hey Brenda," Sirius said, smiling at her, "good summer?"  
  
Brenda smiled. "Yeah, it was great! You?" Sirius nodded. "It was alright. Well – er – I'll see you at dinner then," he said, and with that, he winked at her and walked off. Brenda sighed loudly. Lily observed that she had her day dreaming face on, and, grinning evilly, she stepped on Brenda's foot.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Brenda said sounding irritated. "Nothing, she just had to get you out of Sirius land," said Kioko smirking. "Exactly," said Lily as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What? What are you trying to say?" said Brenda. "Uh....that you fancy Sirius? Duh!" said Janelle. Brenda blushed furiously. "What? No I don't! Why would you think that?" The other three girls just smirked at her and then walked into the compartment. Brenda rolled her eyes, threw her hands up in the air, and followed them.  
  
Once Lily had stowed her trunk, she left the compartment to go to the bathroom down the hall. On the way, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry," said a deep, male voice giving Lily his hand to help her up.  
  
"Oh it's quite alri-," began Lily, but she stopped when she looked up to see who it was. It was James Potter, the very person she loathed the most. "Potter," she said rolling her eyes. "Oh hi Lily! Did you have a nice summer?" James asked almost......politely? Lily stared at James. Something was different about him.  
  
Then Lily spoke, realizing James was waiting for her to answer. "Yeah," she said curtly. "Okay, well, I'll see you at dinner then," James said, smiling at her and walking away. Puzzled, Lily began walking back to her compartment, but then she stopped.  
  
What was up with James? He had called her Lily, instead of Evans, and he had acted – well – politely. And he didn't even beg her to go out with him this time, like he normally did (and which Lily found totally annoying). There was something different about James. She could see it in his eyes; they had looked empty, and miserable, instead of having the mischievous glint that they normally had. What had happened to him?  
  
Lily began walking to her compartment again, realizing she had just been standing in the middle of the hallway, probably looking rather stupid. Right before she was about to enter her compartment, she ran into someone and fell on the floor again. She rolled her eyes. *Second time my butt has been on the train floor today* she thought to herself.  
  
"Potter that is the second time you have knocked me over today!" Lily said annoyed, standing up. But then blushed when she looked up to see that the boy standing in front of her was not James Potter. It was Emmett Richards, the handsome Ravenclaw boy that Lily had fancied since 5th year.  
  
"Oh gosh! Sorry I thought you were someone else," Lily said apologetically. To her relief Emmett just laughed. "It's alright. I can understand that it must be annoying falling on your butt twice in the same day," he said grinning. Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I hope to see you later than, Lily," said Emmett smiling at her. "Okay then," said Lily. Wow! He had even known her name! And she didn't think she had told him. Maybe he could like her! Lily Richards. It had a nice ring to it.....  
  
Lily snapped out of her daydreams and tried not to grin when she saw three familiar faces peering out of her compartment window. She opened the door to the compartment, and Brenda, Kioko, and Janelle all began to fire questions at her.  
  
"What did he say?!"  
  
"Did he ask you out?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lily just smiled at the three of them and walked over to one of the seats and stared out the window. She spent the rest of the train ride dreaming about being Mrs. Emmett Richards, wondering what was wrong with James – I mean Potter – and listening to Kioko and Brenda playing exploding snap.  
  
When the loud voice rang over the train and informed all the students that they would be arriving at school in five minutes, the four girls jumped up. None of them had been watching the time. Lily had been staring out the window, Janelle was asleep, and Kioko and Brenda were playing cards.  
  
They all quickly opened their trunks and hurriedly put their uniforms on. Lily proudly pinned her Head Girl badge onto her cloak.  
  
When the girls entered into the hall, they unfortunately ran into Vanessa Elsa, who was Lily's archrival. "Well, now I know who got the Head Girl badge," said Vanessa in her cold, drawling voice.  
  
"Wow! Way to go Vanessa!" said Kioko sarcastically. Janelle and Brenda laughed, but Lily was too busy glaring at Vanessa, who in turn was glaring at Kioko. Kioko just smirked at her.  
  
"Although I don't know why I didn't get the badge when I should have. I can't understand why a mudblood would get to be Head Girl. They're worthless people who can't do anything. Am I right, Olivia?" Vanessa said, addressing one of her tag-a-longs.  
  
Olivia took the time to giggle feverishly, and than nodded her head. "Totally, Vanessa! As always!" Surprisingly, Lily just smiled.  
  
"Vanessa, dear, don't you have anything better? I get the same comment from you every day about me being a mudblood. Are you too dim to think up anything better than that?" Lily asked her. Vanessa flushed.  
  
Then Lily glanced piteously at Olivia. "You know, I just think it is so sad that you follow this girl around and act like you are her dog or something. Can't you just get your own life? And if you're going to follow someone around, I would advise finding someone better than Vanessa over here," Lily said nodding her head at Vanessa.  
  
"Come on, girls, let's get out of here," said Vanessa angrily. Lily just grinned. "Tata!" said Kioko waving her hand. Vanessa rolled her eyes, and told her friends (dogs) to follow her.  
  
After they left, Brenda started laughing. "What?" Lily asked curiously. "That girl is pitiful, and I just found what you said funny," said Brenda, smiling. "Yeah Lils you told her off," said Janelle looking proud. "Well I'm just sick of hearing that mudblood remark from her every single day. It doesn't even bother me anymore," Lily said. The others laughed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At dinner, after Zeernan, Mark, was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a couple of announcements to make," he said addressing everyone in the Great Hall. First of all, I would like to announce the new Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts."  
  
Lily looked up eagerly. She was curious to know who the Head Boy was going to be. Maybe, if she was lucky, it would be Emmett. "The new Head Girl of Hogwarts is Lily Evans," Dumbledore announced. Lily stood up and smiled at everyone. She grinned in spite of herself when everyone applauded her.  
  
"And the Head Boy of Hogwarts will be.....James Potter." Lily was stunned, and she was not alone. How could James Potter, the troublemaker, get to be Head Boy?! Lily had expected him to stand up cockily and take a bunch of bows, or do something else to get people to laugh, but he didn't.  
  
He stood up, smiled – in a sort of, well, cute kind of way – no wait, what was she saying? James Potter was not cute. No. Definitely not. And then he sat back down. What the hell was going on with him? Lily was completely confused.  
  
Then, noticing she was still standing, she quickly blushed and sat down. Lily pretended to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech, but her mind was other places. What was going on with James? What had happened?  
  
Suddenly food appeared on the table. Lily, who wasn't paying attention, jumped, but quickly recovered and reached for a roll. Halfway through the meal, Severus Snape, who was giggling madly, stood up on his table, and began to dance. Several people began to roar.  
  
He was now wearing a bright pink dress, and singing Mariah Carey's "Heartbreaker" song in a high-pitched voice. Lily looked over and saw James's friends laughing hysterically. Lily glared at them. She was about to jump up and do something to put Snape out of his embarrassment, but to her surprise, James jumped up and lifted the curse off of him.  
  
Professor McGonagall rushed over to their table and screamed out "POTTER! I EXPECT YOU TO BE A BETTER EXAMPLE AS HEAD BOY!! DETENTION!" furiously. James nodded and sat back down. Lily was satisfied now. He deserved it after what he had done to Snape.  
  
When dinner was over, Lily told her friends that she would meet them up in the common room, because she had to go tell all the prefects that they were supposed to lead the first years up to Gryffendor tower.  
  
Once she had informed all the prefects, she herself headed up to Gryffendor Tower. When she was on the stairs she heard someone calling out her name. She stopped and turned around. Upon seeing that it was James, she ignored him and continued walking.  
  
"Lily! Hey Lily! Lily please wait!" shouted James. Lily sighed, and stopped at the top of the stairs. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for James to catch up with her.  
  
"What Potter?" she said coldly before James could utter a single word. "I just wanted to say that it'll be fun working together this year and-," began James, but Lily interrupted.  
  
"POTTER HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH YOU THIS YEAR WHEN YOU ACT LIKE SUCH AN IMMATURE JERK! YOU ARE SO EGOTISTICAL!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Lily I-," James said, but Lily interrupted him again. "AND HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SNAPE? LOOK I KNOW HE'S NO PICNIC BUT HOW CAN YOU BE THAT CRUEL JUST TO MAKE OTHER PEOPLE LAUGH? POTTER YOU ARE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE TOERAG!!"  
  
"Lily, listen I didn't-," James began. "NO POTTER I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Lily screamed. James looked crestfallen. He began to slowly walk up the stairs, and Lily watched him, still fuming.  
  
Then she herself started to head up the stairs. Again, someone started calling her name. Lily sighed. "What now?" she said, more to herself.  
  
It was Sirius. "What do you want?" Lily asked him rudely. "Listen, Lily I couldn't help overhearing yours and James's little – er – row," said Sirius. "I bet you could have," Lily told him rolling her eyes.  
  
Sirius chose to ignore her last comment. "I just wanted you to know that James had nothing to do with the Snape incident. He didn't even know that we were planning it. It was me and Peter. He just lifted the spell of Snape because he was able to guess what curse we had used. I'm sorry; we shouldn't have done it. I just thought I'd tell you because I didn't think it was right for you to yell at James when he was actually the one who defended Snape," he said.  
  
With that Sirius headed down the hall, and left Lily standing there, feeling like the most horrible person ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tada!! So guys....what'd you think? I would appreciate it if you would tell me whether you wanted me to continue this or not in a review!!! 


	2. Fighting, Potions, and Prefect Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Kioko, Brenda, Janelle, and Emmett. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily felt awful as she headed up to Gryffendor tower. She felt like the rudest person ever; what she had done to James was just plain mean. Okay, maybe she did have a reason to suspect that James had put the spell on Snape, but she should have listened to him before screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
When she climbed through the portrait hole and entered into the Common Room, she quickly glanced around for him. He had to be here somewhere. "Lily! Over here!" said Janelle, who was sitting on the couch talking with some other people. Lily chose to pretend like she didn't he her.  
  
She found James sitting in the corner alone, reading a book. Reading a book? What was going on with him. James looked brokenhearted sitting in the corner. He wasn't even the center of attention for once. This was definitely strange.  
  
"James," Lily said, in a gentle voice. James looked up at her, closed his eyes, and heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, James, I-," began Lily. "Lily," said James talking over her, "if you've come to yell at me some more than I really don't want to hear it. I know you think I'm a horrible jerk and all that but if you had just listened you would have known that I-," but it was Lily's turn to interrupt him.  
  
"James look I'm so-," she said, but again James cut her off. "NO, LILY, NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M SORRY, I KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN A JERK, BUT I'M TRYING TO CHANGE! ALL YOU HAVE DONE HAS BEEN CRUEL AND RUDE TO ME LILY! YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME! NOW I'LL DO YOU A FAVOR AND GO UPSTAIRS SO THAT YOU CAN HAVE A FUN TIME COMPLAINING TO EVERYONE ELSE ABOUT WHAT AN 'EGOTISTICAL JERK' I AM! OKAY?" James shouted.  
  
James started heading upstairs. "JAMES POTTER IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I WASN'T GOING TO YELL AT YOU! I WAS GOING TO APOLOGIZE!" screamed Lily, who was now fuming. Several eyes were watching the pair of them.  
  
"OH, SO TELL ME THEN LILY, HOW DOES IT FEEL NOT BEING LISTENED TO WHEN YOU ARE TRYING TO TALK TO SOMEONE?! IT HURTS, DOESN'T IT?!?!" screamed James. Then he whipped out of sight, disappearing into the boys dormitory.  
  
"UGH JAMES POTTER I HATE YOU!" Lily shouted, heading up to the girls' dormitory, unaware that several people were goggling at her. When she reached the 7th year girls' dormitory, she slammed the door and collapsed on her bed. For some reason, she did not know why, she burst into tears.  
  
She just guessed that she hadn't had a good cry in a while, and she needed one. She cried because of what happened between her and James. She cried because of remembering all the fights she had had the past summer with Petunia. And she cried because she felt an emptiness inside herself. She couldn't tell what it was, but for the past several months she had felt like she was missing something, but she didn't know what.  
  
Then, realizing she didn't want to have to deal with her friends when they came up to question her about what was going on, she found the key to the Heads' dormitory, grabbed a nightgown, and decided to spend the night in the private room she had. Originally, she planned to stay in the 7th year girls' dormitory with her friends, because it would get lonely having that Head Girl bedroom all to herself.  
  
Tonight, however, she wanted some privacy. She headed down the stairs back into the Common Room (ignoring the several stares she was receiving) found the portrait of the witch in the garden, muttered the password, and went through the hole behind it.  
  
She climbed up the stairs, and when she reached the top, she found what was like a smaller common room, with nice furniture and a kitchen. On the right side of the room was a door labeled 'Head Boy' and on the left, a door labeled 'Head Girl'. Lily was about to use her key to open the door to her room, when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
Crap. That could only be one person. James. Lily groaned. When James reached the top, he glanced around admiringly, and that jumped when he saw Lily glaring at him. Lily guessed he had wanted privacy from his friends like she had wanted from hers. Lily turned back to her door, not wanting him to see her tear-stained face and know that he was part of the cause for it.  
  
James looked surprised upon seeing Lily's face, but to Lily's relief, he didn't make a comment. He walked straight to his door, opened it with the key, went inside, and slammed it shut. Lily did the same.  
  
She was impressed at seeing how nice her room was. It was decorated in light pink, with a king-sized bed, nice furniture, and her own private bathroom. She threw her nightgown and key on the floor, jumped onto the bed, and began crying into her pillow. The empty feeling was beginning to drive her mad. She was extremely unhappy. It wasn't a physical sickness, she knew that. It was like something was missing in her soul.  
  
Without getting under the covers, or changing into her nightgown, Lily cried herself to sleep. The next day she woke up with red, swollen eyes, and it was pretty obvious that she had cried half the night. She took a shower, and then washed her face with cold water to try to get rid of the redness. Unfortunately, her eyes were still slightly puffy.  
  
Figuring that she couldn't do much for it, she changed into her uniform, put her books in her bag, and opened the door into the common room. On a table by the sofa was a note. Lily picked it up and read it.  
  
Dumbledore wanted us to have a meeting together to discuss the  
  
Hogsmede weekends. I listed some possible dates on the back of this  
paper, but if they are not good enough for you, feel free to choose your  
own dates. I could care less. Dumbledore also wants us to let the Prefects  
plan a ball this year with our supervision, so I planned a meeting for  
tonight at 8:30 in McGonagall's classroom.  
  
James Potter  
  
Lily was a little angry after reading this letter. Was James avoiding her and trying to show her that he didn't want to talk to her? Well, she kind of couldn't blame him. He probably didn't want to hear her yelling at him again, so he decided to leave her a note instead. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach thinking about what she had said to him last night. But no, she wasn't going to act like she cared and go apologize to James, and ask him to forgive her. She was too angry with him (and she was also a little stubborn).  
  
Why was she angry with him? Well, she didn't really know why. She didn't have a reason to be. He had yelled at her last night, but he didn't say anything offensive. Just that she shouldn't scream at him. But still, Lily was angry with him, and if he tried to talk to her, she would just ignore him. She was as stubborn as a mule.  
  
At breakfast, she saw James sitting at a table with his friends. He looked pale, and lifeless. His eyes where dull, and did not have the familiar glint that they normally had. She felt a little sympathy, but her stubbornness took over, and she felt a sense of anger towards him. She walked right past him without looking at him, and sat down with Kioko and Janelle. Brenda was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Lily reached over for the orange juice, just as Professor McGonagall headed over to their table. She handed Lily her schedule, and upon looking at it, Lily groaned. She had Potions first, and Lily didn't like potions very much. Actually, Lily hated Potions.  
  
Professor Algona, the Potions Master, had to be the worst teacher in the school. He was mean, strict, and very boring. When Lily was halfway through her porridge, Brenda came rushing into the Great Hall. It was a rather funny sight.  
  
Her hair was a mess, her shoes were on the wrong feet, and it looked like she got dressed in the dark. Her sweater was on backwards and her tie was around her waist, as though she had thought it was a belt.  
  
When she sat down she informed the others that she had slept in. "You know one of you could have woken me up," she told them sounding a bit annoyed. "Hey I couldn't have woken you up. I slept in the Heads' dormitory last night," Lily said defending herself.  
  
"Why was that anyway?" asked Kioko jumping on the subject. Lily looked down and her plate. "Dunno," she said, "I just felt like having my own room for a change." Janelle stared at her. "Sure ya did."  
  
"I bet you wanted to be near James," said Brenda in a sing-song voice. "No I didn't!" Lily said getting very red, "I just wanted to get away from you three since I knew you would be in my face bugging me about it!"  
  
"Whoa, Lily relax. We were only kidding," said Kioko. "Well I didn't find it funny," said Lily rudely. Why was she acting so strange today? For some reason, she felt extremely angry, but it couldn't have been because of James. Could it?  
  
Lily breathed deeply, and addressing her three shocked friends, she said, "Look I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day, okay. But please, quit tormenting me about James, okay?" Janelle had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"What?" Lily asked her. "Nothing," said Janelle, "it's just that, well, you called him James, instead of Potter. You never do that." Lily stared. "Oh well, no big deal. I've got to get to potions now, bye!" she said quickly, grabbing her bag and running out of the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, the others stared at each other. "What is up with Lily?" Brenda asked curiously. "Dunno," said Janelle, "but I think it has something to do with James."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Potions, when Lily thought that her day could not get any worse, it did. Professor Algona informed the class that for the next two months, they were going to be working on a rather difficult potion, the Energizing Draft, and therefore, the class would be put into partners.  
  
Lily sighed. If she was going to end up having to work with James, she would die. It seemed like she had been waiting a lifetime before the professor addressed her. Her worst fear then came true. "Evans, you will be working with," he paused, looked down at his paper, and smirked, "Potter."  
  
James nodded, and as Lily watched him, he wrote something down on a piece of parchment, and threw it at Sirius. She groaned to herself. How on earth was she going to work with James Potter? What did she do to deserve this? Then he realized how much she was going to have to work with him this year, them being the Heads of the School, leading all the meetings, planning things, and then, there was going to be this stupid project that Professor Algona gave them.  
  
The worst part was, they had to complete this project outside of class, so Lily would have to see James during her free time. That was just bad. Potions class seemed to go on forever, and every minute seemed like an hour. Finally to Lily's great relief, the bell rang, and Lily headed to Transfiguration with Kioko and Brenda. Janelle had Arithmancy.  
  
Transfiguration went by quickly, and afterwards, Kioko, Brenda, and Lily met up with Janelle in the Great Hall. As Lily was reaching for the steak and kidney pie, James came running up to her. "Hey Lily! I just wanted to remind you that we have a meeting tonight in the Transfiguration classroom," he said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I know Potter. I'm not going to forget," she said sounding annoyed. James sighed, and nodding at them, he said, "Okay. Er – I'll see you then." He walked off with his head hanging low.  
  
"What?!" Lily said to her friends when she looked up to find that they were all staring at her. "Lily why are you being so mean to James?" Brenda asked. "Because I hate him," said Lily as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well if you haven't noticed like I have Lils, he has kinda changed," said Kioko. Lily just shrugged her shoulders and remained quiet the rest of the lunch period.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, she dashed off without waiting for her friends, and headed to her afternoon classes. She didn't feel like hanging out with them at the moment. When classes were over, Lily skipped dinner and spent the evening in the library doing her homework. At 8:25, she gathered her books into her bag, left the library, and headed to the Transfiguration classroom for the meeting with James and the Prefects.  
  
She blushed when she opened the door upon realizing that they had all been waiting just for her. "Okay, now let's get started," said James as soon as Lily took a seat. He began talking about the Hogsmede weekend dates. Lily started to zone out thinking about other things. She wasn't really listening to what James was saying, she was just watching him.  
  
She couldn't help but notice that James had really blue eyes. Really pretty blue eyes.  
  
"Is that okay with you Lily?" James asked. "Huh?" Lily said, breaking out of her trance. James mouth twitched, as though he was about to smile. "The Hogsmede weekends, do you agree with them?" he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah sure," Lily said, having no idea what he was talking about. He grinned at her, and then said, "Alright well, I guess that's the last thing we had to talk about. You guys can go now," James announced, addressing all the prefects.  
  
Lily looked up at the clock. It read 9 o'clock. Had she really been day dreaming during the whole meeting?! She must have made such a bad impression by not even saying anything! But wait, if she didn't say anything, that must have meant James led the whole meeting by himself without goofing off. James Potter being responsible? That was just plain weird.  
  
James started walking over to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and mustered up a dirty look to give him. "Hey Lily!" said James greeting her happily. "Potter," she said nodding curtly. Why couldn't she stop herself from being so rude to him? "Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry for fighting with you like that last night. I should have listened. I'm sorry for losing my temper," James said, sounding sincere.  
  
Lily gave an incredulous laugh. "Whatever Potter. About the project we have to do, let's just get it over with? I'll meet you in the library on.....um.....Friday night after dinner alright?" she said. James sighed, looking disappointed, and nodded his head. Lily wanted to apologize for being so rude, but for some reason, she couldn't do it. She quickly picked up her bag, and left James standing there, once again, trying to figure out what he did that made Lily hate him so much.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey I'm done! Well thanks to everybody that reviewed my story!!! I really appreciate you guys! And a little A/N for my reviewer HYPER- ACTIVEBLUECHIPMUNK: thanks very much for your review, I appreciated it. But also I had a question for you. I am not sure what you meant by saying how Lily's friends seem perfect, but if you have any suggestions on how I could make them seem more down-to-earth, I'd welcome it!! I tried to make them seem not so perfect in this chapter, so tell me what you think!! Thanks very much!! 


	3. Emmett Richards

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine people, except the characters I made up that is...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first week back at school went by in a blur for Lily. Her teachers had given them enormous amounts of homework, saying that they needed lots of practice for their N.E.W.T.'s.  
  
Because of this Lily, Janelle, Kioko, and Brenda, as well as many other seventh years, stayed up almost every night that week in the common room until one in the morning completing their homework.  
  
To Lily's great dread, Friday afternoon dawned quickly upon her. She was dreading the night she was going to have to spend with James in the library all week.  
  
After dinner, Lily took her time getting to the library. After all, she didn't want to get there early and make it look like she was looking forward to the evening. Plus, knowing James, he probably wouldn't get there until 9 o'clock. At least, that's what Lily expected.  
  
Instead, when she arrived in the library at about ten after eight, she found James sitting on a table, already organizing his parchment and quills. James smiled at her when she sat down. Lily, however, did not return the smile. "Hey Lily I-," said James.  
  
"Listen Potter, let's just get this over with," Lily said cutting him off. "I'll cover the notes we have to take, and you find the ingredients we need for the potion," she said bossily. "Alright," James sighed looking gloomily.  
  
For a fraction of a second Lily felt a little guilty for snapping at James for no reason, but only for a fraction of a second. She had much too stubborn a personality to apologize to James Potter.  
  
For the first hour and a half they worked in silence, only speaking to borrow ink or a quill. Finally, Lily said, "Okay, Potter, did you find the ingredients?" James nodded and handed her the list.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "THIS IS SO MESSY! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO READ THIS? POTTER ARE YOU EVEN TAKING THIS PROJECT SERIOUSLY?!" Lily shouted accusingly. James groaned. "Lily why are you always so quick to judge me?! And yes I am taking this seriously! So I would appreciate it if YOU WOULD STOP JUMPING DOWN MY THROAT!" James said shouting the last part.  
  
Then he shoved his books into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and walked out of the library. "POTTER GET BACK HERE WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS PROJECT! POTTER!" Lily screamed. Several people were staring at her.  
  
Madame Pince came rushing up to her looking very flustered. "Get out! GET OUT! There will be no shouting in my library! Out!" she said carelessly handing Lily all her supplies and shoving her out of the library.  
  
"UGH!" Lily said and she was fumingly walking down the hallway. She was angry with James once again. How could he have left when they were in the middle of a project?!? He made her so angry sometimes!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prongs, my man, what are you doing back so early? I thought you were working on the Potions thingy with dearest Lillian," Sirius said as James climbed through the portrait.  
  
James shrugged. "She started screaming at me again ("Again?!?" said Sirius) Yeah, so I decided that I had enough, and I walked out," James said in a attempted casual voice.  
  
"But Prongs, I thought you were happy about this since you might be able to get to know Lily more," said Remus joining the conversation. "Well, that's what I was planning to do," James said gloomily, "she just keeps screaming at me. Whatever I do always seems to be wrong! I'm so confused! That girl is a lot of work!"  
  
With that, James decided to retire up to his dorm early, too disappointed and too tried to work on any other homework.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next day during Potions, Professor Algona addressed the class about their projects. "I would like to remind you that you only have two months to get working on your projects so, if you haven't gotten much done, I advise you do," he said.  
  
Lily began glaring at James who was a couple seats in front of her, but James chose not to look at her. After Potions was over, Lily began walking towards James, and was planning to give him a piece of her mind, but then she received a shock.  
  
"Evans a word," said Professor Algona as she walked past him. Lily, puzzled, walked up to him. "Erm – yes professor?" she asked nervously. "Potter has had a word with me that you to aren't working well together," he began. Lily glanced towards the door, and observed James, who was blushing, trying to quickly get through.  
  
"Therefore," he said. Lily turned back and looked at him. "You two are going to work on your projects separately, not together. I'm not putting you with different partners because I don't want to have to go through all the trouble. I will just have you two work on your own projects." Lily nodded her head.  
  
She was a little embarrassed and felt guilty as she left the classroom. Was she so horrible that James couldn't stand working with her? What was wrong with her? For some reason she could keep herself from being so rude to him.  
  
At lunch, Lily spilled pumpkin juice all over herself, in History of Magic, she received an 'Acceptable' which greatly annoyed her because she was used to getting O's, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she realized she had left her homework up in the Common Room.  
  
Unfortunately, Monday was just the beginning of a bad week for Lily. She was struggling with trying to do her Potions project all by herself, she was constantly forgetting homework, Wednesday she forgot about her Charms Club meeting, Friday she slept in late, and worst of all, that empty feeling she was getting inside was started to drive her mad.  
  
Her third and fourth weeks back to Hogwarts were not as bad as the first and second, but they were a lot worse than last year. Last year, her sixth year, was great because Lily was not getting so much homework and didn't have all her extra duties as Head Girl.  
  
However, the Friday of her fourth week at Hogwarts, something happened to Lily that ended up brightening up her whole week. She had dropped her books in the hall, when a male's voice said, "Did you drop this?" and handed her a book.  
  
Lily looked up. It was Emmett Richards. Yippee!! Her stomach did a back flip (which is what always happens to Harry w/ Cho...Like mother like son hehe).  
  
"Oh hey Lily!" Emmett said upon realizing that it was her. "Hi Emmett," Lily said blushing and smiling at him. "Are you having a good week?" he asked. "Not really," she said truthfully. "Oh good I'm not the only one!" Emmett said. Lily laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I ran into you because I've been meaning to ask you about something," said Emmett. "Yes?" Lily prompted him getting butterflies in her stomach. "Well there's a Hogsmede trip two weeks from now I was wondering if – well – if you would like to go with me," he said looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Oh Emmett I would love to!" Lily said grinning from ear to ear. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. "Great! I'll meet you in the Great Hall before we go! I'll see ya then, Lily!" Emmett said, walking off to his class in a rather buoyant fashion.  
  
At lunch that day, Lily couldn't stop grinning. "Okay, I can't take it anymore!! Lily why are you smiling so much! What happened," said Brenda finally bursting. Lily laughed. "Nothing, it's – nothing," Lily said. Her three friends raised their eyebrows at her. "Come on Lily, you know we will get it out of you somehow," said Kioko urging her on. "Okay, okay," said Lily, "Emmett asked me to go with him on the Hogsmede trip!"  
  
All three of her friends started screaming and clapping. "Yay! Lily I'm so happy for you!" said Janelle. Lily grinned sheepishly. A week before the Hogsmede weekend, excitement was building larger and larger inside of Lily. For the time, she had even forgotten about the emptiness she felt inside herself.  
  
Even when she had a bad day, that night in bed she would find herself grinning upon thinking how much fun she was going to have with Emmett. On Friday morning, as Emmett passed Lily in the hall on the way to class, he said, "Looking forward to tomorrow Lily!" Lily grinned at him, and her friends all giggled.  
  
James, who was walking a little behind Lily, also heard this, and walked around the rest of Friday morning and afternoon looking very depressed. Well, at least he had Quidditch practice so there wasn't the chance that he would run into Lily and Emmett if he had gone into Hogsmede village.  
  
Early on Saturday morning, the four girls were rushing around the dormitory looking for a cute outfit for Lily to wear. They finally settled with something, and then helped her to do her hair and make up.  
  
One Lily's three friends were satisfied with their work, they wished her good luck and quickly ushered her out of the dormitory. Janelle and Brenda then started getting ready themselves, because they were meeting up with some Hufflepuff boys. Kioko was a Chaser on the Quidditch team, and therefore she had to stay at Hogwarts for practice like James.  
  
Lily could feel the butterflies building up in her stomach as she headed into the Great Hall to meet up with Emmett. Lily spotted him in a corner, and thought he looked so cute standing there looking a little insecure. She smiled as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Lily," Emmett said rather nervously. "Hi, Emmett," Lily said smiling at him. Once they got past the Caretaker's list they walked out into the pretty sunshine. The nervousness that Lily was feeling a couple minutes ago seemed to have evaporated. She found that she really enjoyed talking to Emmett. He was very funny.  
  
They spent the day in Hogsmede looking through Honeyduke's, Zonko's joke shop, a cute little jewelry store where Emmett bought Lily a bracelet. They decided to spend the last half an hour in the Three Broomsticks where they happily chatted while sipping butterbeer.  
  
As they were walking back to the castle, Emmett reached for Lily's hand, and Lily happily let him hold it. When they reached the doors into the castle, Emmett stopped, and did something that caused Lily's heart to leap with happiness.  
  
"Lily, look, I had a wonderful time today, and I love spending time with you, and er – I was wondering, well – erm – would you – would you be my girlfriend?" Emmett said, looking timid to hear her answer.  
  
"Oh Emmett! Yes I would love to!" with that, she kissed him and practically skipped up to Gryffendor Tower, leaving Emmett standing there grinning from ear to ear.  
  
As soon as she opened the door to her dormitory, her friends as well as the other girls in the dormitory began bombarding her with questions. "Oh Lily how did it go?" asked Brenda eagerly. "Lily did he ask you out?" asked Monica, one of the Gryffendor girls. "What happened?" asked another girl, Whitney.  
  
Lily grinned in spite of herself. "He asked me out," she announced happily, causing all the girls to scream and jump up and down. Lily lied in bed that night, wondering how she could have been so unhappy before, when Emmett Richards, one of the most handsome boys in school, just asked her out.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Oh my gosh! You guys thank you all so much for reviewing. Since I got such a great response from my first two chapters, I wanted to put this one up as quickly as I could for you guys!!! Thanks so much!! 


	4. Quidditch, Yuleballs, and Breakups

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually, all I own are the people that you don't recognize...  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!! Hehe...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
October came, and with it dawned the excitement of the upcoming Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. As Lily and Emmett were walking down the corridor together the day before the match, they passed the Marauders. James looked severely unhappy upon seeing that Emmett and Lily were holding hands.  
  
Upon seeing them, Sirius shouted, "Hey Richards! You ready for me to knock you off your broom at the game on Saturday?" Emmett, seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, laughed to Lily's surprise. "Yeah I'll be ready!" he said back to Sirius.  
  
"Well I'm sure James would want to knock you off your broom more than I would, since you took his girl and all," Sirius said glancing at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and glared at Sirius. She was not 'James' girl!' To her bewilderment, James hit Sirius over the head and shouted, "Sorry don't listen to Sirius he's an idiot! Good luck Saturday Richards!" Emmett nodded and said "You too, Potter," and walked away with Lily.  
  
Lily, who was very surprised with herself, actually smiled at James when she walked past him with Emmett. She didn't even know why she had done it. She had been planning on glaring at him as she passed him but that didn't exactly happen. *Well, James has improved. He hasn't been acting like an idiot this year. That's why I smiled at him, yeah, yeah that's why* Lily said reasoning with herself.  
  
"Lily are you alright," said Emmett as they approached the Great Hall for dinner. "Huh?" Lily said looking at him. "Well I was talking and you were sort of zoned out, are you sure you okay?" Emmett asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah I'm alright. Just thinking," Lily answered. "Me, too," said Emmett. "Are you excited for the match? Or are you worried?" Lily asked him. "I'm a little anxious; I know James has a really good team. But then again, I suppose I've prepared my team will enough," Emmett replied. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Lily.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Lily said as she approached her table. "I guess so. Alright I'll see you after dinner!" Emmett said. Lily nodded and Emmett headed over to his own table. When she sat down, she saw that Kioko and Janelle were halfway through their dinner, but Brenda's plate was empty. She was just sitting there staring into space.  
  
"Erm – Brenda? Are you going to eat anything?" Lily asked rather hesitantly. She was a little concerned about Brenda, who was practically drooling. She hadn't blinked for a while now. "Don't bother," said Kioko rolling her eyes, "she's been staring at Sirius for the past ten minutes." Brenda let out a long sigh. "He's so gorgeous," she said admiringly. The Lily, Janelle, and Kioko began laughing at her.  
  
She jerked her head away from Sirius and looked at her friends. "What's so funny? What'd I miss?" Brenda asked looking confused. "Nothing, nothing Brenda," said Janelle holding in her laughter. Brenda shrugged her shoulders and began helping herself to some mashed potatoes.  
  
"I hope Gryffindor does well in the match tomorrow," said Kioko. "I'm not sure who I'm going to cheer for," Lily said thinking. "Oh Lily cheer for Emmett! Be thankful that you have such a great boyfriend, I wish I did," Brenda sighed. Lily raised her eye brows at Kioko and Janelle who both shrugged.  
  
Then she looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Emmett laughing with his friends. He really did have a nice smile. She glanced up again, but this time at James. He was sitting there laughing with Sirius and Remus. Then he ruffled his hair. Lily laughed. She hadn't seen James do that for a while and for some reason, she now found it a little cute. Wait a minute – did she just put James Potter and cute in the same sentence? What was going on with her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Lily headed over to Emmett, wished him good night and good luck in the match tomorrow and headed up to the Common Room with her friends. Astonishingly, Lily didn't do any homework that night, which was very unlike her. Instead she played Exploding Snap with Janelle, and she lost very badly.  
  
"Okay Lils, you owe me two galleons!" Janelle said after she made her final and very impressive move. Lily groaned. "Oh come on Elle! You're not really going to make me pay you. Are you?" she asked wincing. Janelle smirked. "Well of course I am," she said. Lily shot daggers at Janelle, as well as Kioko and Brenda who were laughing at her, and then reached in her pocket to give Janelle two galleons.  
  
Deciding that she ought to go upstairs to bed before Janelle asked her to play again, Lily went up the stairs and into her dormitory. For a while she lay in bed thinking about Emmett, and unexpectedly, about James as well. Finally, she fell asleep.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Lily opened her eyes the next morning as the sunshine crept across her face. She looked on her bedside table to see that it was a quarter after eight. The match started at nine. Deciding that she couldn't sleep in forever, she rolled out of bet and got in the shower.  
  
When she got out she found her fellow dorm mates wearing red and gold colors and walking around the room looking for scarves and spare socks. "Hurry up Lily! The match starts in half an hour!" Brenda informed her.  
  
"Relax, relax Brenda, I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Lily said. She dressed in patriotic colors, red and gold, and when she and her friends were finally ready, they headed down to breakfast. Lily had decided last night that if she saw James in the Great Hall during breakfast, she was not going to be rude to him.  
  
No matter how difficult it was, she was going to be civil towards James. She didn't want him to do poorly in the game just because she acted rude towards him. Predictably, when Lily walked into the Great Hall, James spotted her. "Hey Lily!" he said. Lily breathed in heavily and said, "Hello Potter," as politely as she could. "Good luck in the match today, I hope you do well," she said.  
  
James looked utterly bewildered for a second, but quickly recovered. "Erm – thank you Lily," he said. Lily nodded and then sat down with her friends. After breakfast she ran over to Emmett and gave him a big hug. "Oh Emmett good luck! You're going to do wonderful!" Lily said. "Thanks, Lils," Emmett says. "I'll be watching you in the stands!" Lily said. Then she kissed him on the cheek and joined her fellow Gryffindors in the stands.  
  
The match went by severely quickly. According to Kioko, it had only been twenty-two minutes long. Gryffindor had been leading by ten, and then James made a handsome catch. Emmett, who was inches behind him, looked crestfallen as the crowd screamed and cheered for James.  
  
He smiled humbly, unlike last year when he would flaunt around, bowing and winking at all the girls. Lily smiled at James. She was disappointed for Emmett, but she couldn't help feeling happy for James. Over the past month and a half he had been looking so gloomy to her, his eyes lifeless.  
  
Now, his eyes were sparkling and he actually had a real smile on his face. She found herself thinking he looked rather cute. "Lily, come on, everyone's leaving," said Janelle. Lily shook her thoughts away and walked back up to the castle with her friends.  
  
That evening while Lily was strolling through the halls looking for Emmett she ran into James. "Oh sorry Lily!" James said as he ran into her. "Oh hey James, good job in the match today," Lily said. James looked surprised that she had called him James. Lily was surprised as well. "Thanks. What are you up to?" James asked.  
  
"Oh – er – I was uh looking for Emmett," Lily said awkwardly. "Oh," James said looking rather disappointed. "Erm – I'll see you later then," Lily said walking away. She continued down the hall, through the doors in the Entrance Hall, and outside. She saw a figure sitting by the lake and guessed it was Emmett.  
  
Upon approaching the stranger, she knew she was right. "Emmett, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lily said plopping down next to him in the grass. "Why don't you come inside? It's rather chilly out here," Lily stated.  
  
Emmett shook his head. "I like it out here, Lils. It's peaceful. And I really don't feel like going back to my common room. I don't want to have to face everyone," Emmett said gloomily. "Emmett, it's alright. Everyone loses once in a while. Come on, let's go inside," Lily said standing up and pulling Emmett with him.  
  
"Fine," Emmett stated in a defeated voice. The couple walked back up to the castle together holding hands. When they reached a corridor where they had to go separate ways, Lily leaned up and kissed Emmett. "I'm proud of you. You did great in the match!" she said. Emmett smiled weakly. "Thanks Lily," he said. "Good night," Lily said. "Good night," Emmett sighed. Lily gave him another hug and headed up the stairs that lead to Gryffindor tower.  
  
The month of October went by in a flash. Lily was so caught up in homework and Head Girl duties that she didn't even notice when November finally came. Each day she found that she was becoming more and more unhappy, and she guessed that it was that emptiness that was inside of her.  
  
When she had begun dating Emmett, Lily had forgotten about the emptiness she was feeling, and for a while, she thought Emmett had fixed it. But they were starting to grow apart, and the emptiness was starting to grow as well. Lily and Emmett would occasionally spot each other in between classes, but they would barely have any time to chat before they had to get to their next class.  
  
They weren't really holding hands as much as they used to, or meeting each other like they used to. Lily knew that their relationship wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
During dinner one day on a warm, nice November evening, Dumbledore stood up to address all the students, and almost immediately, the Hall went quiet. "It is my pleasure to announce, that in a week from today, we will be having a ball," Dumbledore stated. Several students cheered. Lily saw many girls glancing hopefully at James, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
She made eye contact with Emmett and he mouthed to her to meet him after dinner. She nodded. Lily somehow got the feeling that Emmett was going to end their relationship, but strangely, she didn't get too upset about it. When dinner was over she walked over to him. He was looking very serious; not grinning like he normally did when Lily approached him.  
  
Emmett took a deep breath. "Listen, Lily I – er – this is difficult to say, but," Emmett said. Lily interrupted him. "Emmett I think I know what you're going to say, and I agree. I've noticed that we've been growing apart over the past month, and I just don't think we are right together," Lily stated calmly.  
  
Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, so Lily you're not mad?" he asked looking hesitant to hear the answer. "No, really I'm okay with it. Really. So, um, I'll see you around Emmett," Lily said. Then she headed up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Wall walking back to the common room, she tried as hard as she could not to let her tears come out until she reached her dorm but unluckily, that attempt didn't exactly work out. She wasn't angry at Emmett for breaking up with her, because the feeling had basically been mutual. Lily had even done most of the talking.  
  
However, it did feel strange to be without Emmett. She did miss his humor and his sweetness. Lily tried desperately to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming. Deciding that she didn't want to walk by everyone in the common room with a tear-stained face, Lily began heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
From there, she climbed onto the roof and stared across the grounds. Lily had to agree that it was very nice up here. It was quiet, serene; and no one would hear her cry, which was what she wanted. Whether Lily sat there crying for ten minutes or an hour, she did not know. But after a long period of crying, she nodded off to sleep.  
  
Only a few minutes later however, she heard someone from a distance calling her name. No! Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She wanted to be alone right now, to have a good cry.  
  
Reluctantly, Lily opened her eyes and became mortified. James Potter was standing right in front of her, looking amazed to see her. "Lily, what on earth are you doing up here this late?" James asked her curiously.  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes and turned her head so that James could not see her. "Nothing I, I just like it up here," she said trying to sound convincing, but failing. "And what are you doing up here then?" Lily asked James suspiciously.  
  
"I come up here all the time, almost every night," James said simply, dully. "Why?" Lily asked him. James averted his eyes from here. "I – er – nothing I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly. Lily decided not to pursue the subject.  
  
"Well – I best be going," she stated, "I didn't exactly plan on falling asleep up here, it just sort of happened. Are you coming with me James?" James shook his head. "Well – are you just going to stay up here all night?" Lily asked incredulously. "Maybe," James said, sounding like he didn't care.  
  
"James I can't just leave you up here alone," Lily said. "Why not? You were up here alone. Look Lily, just go, go back to bed. I want to stay her by myself," James said forcefully. Lily gave a long sigh and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
As she walked through the corridors, her mind remained on James. Hadn't he said he came up there every night? Why? Did he sleep there each night? Why was he so anxious to push Lily away? What was he keeping from her? Oh well...she would figure it out later. With that, Lily collapsed on her bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Woo hoo! I'm done! Oh yeah! Yay! So what did you guys think? Drop in and leave a review on your opinion of the chapter if ya want...I would greatly greatly greatly appreciate it. :) 


	5. She Finally Got a Date!

Disclaimer: Go back and look at the other chapters if you have to see a disclaimer...  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing people! CHILD-OF-SCORPIO: thank you for your review! When you said you wanted all of those questions answered, I just want you to know that some of them will be answered, but it will take me a couple of chapters to explain some of them as well. So just hang in there!!! :)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While most girls in Hogwarts were ecstatic in the week leading up to the ball, Lily was extremely unhappy. Emmett was going with a girl in Hufflepuff. Now Emmett was a gentleman; he wasn't the kind of guy who would just dump a girl and be dating another one five minutes later.  
  
Therefore, one day as Lily emerged from the Transfiguration classroom, Emmett had asked to speak to her in private. He lead her down a private corridor and asked her if it would be okay with her if he went to the ball with some Hufflepuff girl whose name Lily couldn't remember. Lily had smiled and mustered up the happiest look she could make. "Oh, that would be fine Emmett, don't worry about it!" she said.  
  
Emmett looked rather hesitant. "Are you sure it is okay with you Lily? I won't ask her if you're not okay with it," he said. "No, no really, go ahead and ask her. Really, I'm fine with it!" Lily said. "Okay, er – see you then, Lily," Emmett said. Lily waved to help as she held back her tears.  
  
Why had she told him it was okay with her if inside her heart felt like it was really going to break? She supposed that she was just too proud to cry and let him see her get all upset about it.  
  
That week a few different boys had asked Lily to the ball but she had said no to each one of them. She did not know why, because many of them were incredibly handsome. Something inside of her just told her that they weren't right.  
  
Kioko and Janelle both already had dates to the ball. Kioko was going with another Gryffindor and Janelle was going with a Ravenclaw boy. They along with the other 7th year dormitory inhabitants were constantly talking about who was going with who and what they were wearing and how they were doing their hair.  
  
Whenever one of them would start up a conversation about it, Lily would simply grab a book and leave the room. She did not want to listen to them all talking about it when she didn't have a date. Brenda didn't have a date either, and she would always accompany Lily out of the dormitory whenever a conversation about the ball would start. That wasn't for long, however.  
  
On Wednesday evening when Janelle, Kioko, and Lily were sitting at a table doing Potions homework, Brenda clambered out of the portrait hole grinning like mad. As soon as she spotted them she rushed over to their table.  
  
"Guess what?! GUESS WHAT?!?" she said. She was so excited that she could barely utter words out of her mouth. "What?" the three asked their elated friend. "I got asked to the ball!" Brenda said. "By who?" both Lily and Kioko asked. "SIRIUS!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sirius looked over from his armchair where he was planning a prank with Remus to see who had shouted his name. Upon seeing that it was Brenda he grinned and waved to her. Brenda let out a long sigh.  
  
The rest of the night Brenda couldn't stop smiling. Every time someone would ask her why she was so happy, she started ranting on and on about the ball and Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes. This afternoon Brenda had been miserable and now she would not shut up.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" Janelle asked upon seeing the look on Lily's face. "Nothing – I – nothing," Lily said. Kioko raised her eye brows. "Are you sure it's nothing," she asked. Lily turned her head away. "Lily does this have to do with you not having a date to the ball?" Janelle asked.  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she replied. "How can you be upset that you don't have a date? I was talking to some Hufflepuff the other day who said he was disappointed because you turned him down," said Janelle.  
  
"Yeah and in Charms I talked to Jeff Blaine and he said you turned him down, too," Brenda said. "Lily how come you said no to both of them? You could have had a date with one of them! If I'm correct I remember both of them being pretty cute," said Kioko.  
  
"I – will – er" Lily mumbled. Crap. She was trapped. "I just don't think either of them was the right person," Lily said quietly. "Well who is the right person then?" Janelle asked raising her eyebrows. "Could it be – James Potter?" said Brenda grinning.  
  
"What?! No it isn't! I would never go to the ball with him! You know that!" Lily lied. Truth be told, Lily for some reason had been fantasizing about James asking her to the ball. She had actually been hoping that he would ask her.  
  
For some reason, every time Lily was upset, she wanted to run to James and hug him and be in his arms. Even when she wasn't upset, she kept getting the urge to run to James and run her fingers through his hair, and then kiss him and never stop...  
  
"Lily? Earth to Lily!" Kioko said waving a hand in front of her face. Lily jerked her head up. "What?" she asked sounding a bit annoyed. Kioko looked surprised. "What?" Lily said again, but more calmly this time.  
  
"Nothing, you were just zoned out. Are you sure you are okay?" Kioko asked looking concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess. Well, I best be going to bed," Lily said jumping up, gathering her books in her bag, and heading towards the staircase that lead to her dormitory. She got into bed and fell asleep within minutes, dreaming wonderful things about her and James.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Lily awoke to bright sunshine. Upon realizing that today was Thursday, she groaned. Thursday meant that she only had one more day to get a date before the ball.  
  
Lily decided that the next time a guy asked her to the ball, if in fact a guy did ask her, she would say yes. She found herself irresistibly hoping that it would be James who would ask her. Every time Lily thought about James, her stomach would give a little lurch. Was she starting to like James?  
  
No, no! Lily Evans did not like James Potter. No. Yes. No. She was starting to tolerate James more, but she did not like him. No way, and that was final. No. No.  
  
As Lily was walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, Josh Chapman, a Hufflepuff chaser and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, came strolling up to her. "Hey Lily," he said smiling at her. "Hi Josh," she said. "Are you going with anyone to the ball tomorrow?" he asked rather uncertainly. "Actually no, no I'm not," Lily said.  
  
"Would you like to go with me?" he asked hopefully. Lily smiled. "Er - sure, yes, I'd like to go with you," Lily said relieved that she had finally gotten a date. Josh looked relieved as well. "Okay, great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Josh said walking off happily.  
  
Lily smiled to herself as she walked to Gryffindor table. She supposed she must have a thing for Quidditch players; first Emmett, and now Josh. *James is a Quidditch player too Lily* said a nagging voice in Lily's head.  
  
James had watched the whole scene going on between Lily and Josh as he was eating his waffles. He saw Josh say something, Lily nod her head, and Josh smile. Great. Josh had probably asked Lily. James had made a promise to himself that if Lily didn't have a date by dinner, he was going to ask her.  
  
That promise was stupid. He should have just walked up and asked her the very minute she walked into the Great Hall, or up in the Common Room. Now he lost his chance. Sure, Lily might have rolled her eyes and told him no, like she did every time last year and the year before that when he had asked her out.  
  
But this year, she had started – just started – treating him nicely, and there was still that small 1 in 50 chance that she would have said yes. But James blew it. And now, Lily was going to the ball with Josh and there was nothing he could do about it...  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The next day, as soon as they were let out of their last class, Divination, Lily and her friends rushed back to Gryffindor tower. They found that many girls had the same plan as they did, which was start getting ready three hours before the ball.  
  
As soon as they got into their dormitory, Lily's friends raided the place. They retrieved all their make-up, their "extra make-up", nail polish, blow dryers, crimpers, curlers – anything you could think of – and carried it up to the Head's Dormitory common room and into Lily's private bedroom.  
  
They had decided that the four of them would get ready in here, because they had the whole bathroom and bedroom to themselves, and didn't have to share it with the other girls in their dormitory.  
  
Four very pretty dress robes were hanging up in Lily's closet, where the girls had put them last night. Brenda opened the closet doors and admired the dresses. "Okay girls, let's get beautiful!" said Kioko. The others laughed, and then began unpacking everything they had brought up.  
  
"Who gets shower first?" Janelle said. "I do!" Lily announced. "And why is that?" said Brenda raising her eyebrows. "Because it's MY room!" Lily said acting like a three-year-old. "Fine!" said Brenda waving her hands in the air.  
  
While Lily was in the shower, Brenda and Janelle painted their nails while Kioko decided how to wear her hair. After one hour all four of them had managed to take showers, paint their nails, AND decide how to wear their hair, but it was only the beginning...(hehe)  
  
They bustled around the room for the next hour and a half finding lip stick tops, doing each others hair, and doing their make-up. It was now seven- thirty and the girls were still getting ready. They already had their dress robes, shoes, and accessories on, but still had to make sure they looked 'perfect'.  
  
"Guys we have like," Lily checked her watch, "fifteen minutes before be have to get ready! Janelle can you please hurry up with my eye shadow?" Lily asked Janelle impatiently, as Janelle was applying Lily's pink eye shadow. "Okay, relax, I'm almost done!" Janelle said. "You want to look GOOD don't you?"  
  
Lily sighed, "Yes," she said. "Then shoosh!" Janelle said. "You two are quite funny to watch," Kioko stated, while she was sitting in a chair as Brenda did her hair. "Shut up Kioko," they both replied. Finally, at seven- forty-five, the four girls were finally ready.  
  
Lily was wearing long bright pink robes, Janelle was in shorter blue ones, Brenda was wearing lilac, and Kioko was in yellow, Japanese-style robes.  
  
"Ready girls?" Janelle said. "Ready," the other three replied confidently. The girls linked arms and began heading down to the Gryffindor common room, ready to have a night of fun.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay guys, thank you for all your reviews! I'm going to have the next chapter – which is the ball – up as fast as I can. The next chapter is where the whole James/Lily thing FINALLY starts to happen!! Please review and give me and opinion of how the story is going and I will try to get Chapter 6 up fast!! Thanks guys! *Constructive Criticism* is welcome! Side note: reviews make me really happy, and they make me want to post Chapter 6 even faster :) 


	6. The Ball

Disclaimer: Blah...blah...blah...no one reads the disclaimer anyway...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
James's heart was beating faster than he had ever remembered it beating before as he watched Lily retreat down the staircase. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But then again, he had always thought she was beautiful. For those few seconds where James was able to look into Lily's eyes before she noticed and started yelling at him, James felt a strange feeling. He felt like everything was right. He wanted to hold her, to protect her from the world...  
  
James snapped out of it when he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up and to his astonishment, he saw that it was Lily. But she wasn't staring at him with that hateful glare he was used to seeing; it was another emotion, a different emotion; it was an emotion he had never seen in her eyes before when she looked at him. They made eye contact, but Lily quickly looked away.  
  
"Prongs, mate, let's head down to the ball," Sirius suggested. James nodded and climbed through the portrait hole and headed down to the Great Hall with Sirius and Brenda. Remus had already gone to meet up with his date from Hufflepuff.  
  
James had decided to go solo to this ball. He didn't think it would be right to be leading some other girl on when he knew he was in love with Lily. Plus, he didn't feel like having some annoying girl clinging to his arm and begging him to dance during every single song...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily had been waiting outside the Great Hall doors for ten minutes while holding onto Josh Chapman's arm. She actually found him incredibly annoying. He kept on talking on and on about his skills at Quidditch. He was so arrogant, even more arrogant than James. *No – no – even more arrogant than James USED TO BE, not how James is now* said a nagging voice in her head.  
  
"So that's how I defeated Hufflepuff in the big game last year," Josh finished haughtily. "Isn't that great Lily? Lily? Lily are you even listening to me?" Josh asked. Lily wasn't paying a bit of attention to him. She found Josh's conceitedness revolting, so she was completely ignoring what he said. Instead, she was watching James.  
  
She thought he looked so cute in his dress robes, standing there looking so insecure without his date. Without his date? Where was James Potter's date? Normally when James would have a date, the girl would be clinging onto his arm the second she was able to. Lily was puzzled. Perhaps she had...gone to the bathroom? Maybe...er...maybe he didn't have a date? That particular thought sounded very strange to Lily. Normally the poor girls would be lining up to ask James to the ball. He was bound to have picked somebody.  
  
"Lily? Er – Lily? It's time to go inside! Let's go!" Josh said. Lily sighed. "Okay, let's go," she said, in the best "excited" voice she could muster up at the moment. When they entered the doors into the Great Hall, Josh lead her over to a table and they sat down.  
  
"You want to dance, Lily?" he asked turning to her. "Erm – in a bit," Lily answered him. She didn't really feel like dancing with some self- satisfied prat right now and listening to his endless stories about how terrific he was. "Ugh, fine," Josh said rolling his eyes. Lily was rather surprised. This rude, conceited prat didn't seem like some fabulous Prince Charming to her. She would much rather be with James right now. Wait, James? Lily just admitted to herself that she wanted to be with James?!? Yep, she was definitely losing it...  
  
After three more songs of Lily turning him down, Josh was starting to get annoyed. When the next song came on, he said, "Lily come on let's dance." He didn't ask – he said. "No, Josh, please I really don't feel like- ," Lily began, but she stopped. Josh had grabbed her arm a little harder than she would have expected, and she thought she saw a flicker of anger flash across his eyes. She chose to ignore it, however.  
  
She gave a sigh and said, "Alright let's go," but before she had even said it, Josh started leading her out onto the dance floor. "Josh, take your hands off my butt," Lily said as she felt Josh's hands going lower and lower. Josh rolled his eyes, and put them back on her waist.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
James felt miserable as he watched Lily dancing with Josh. He should have just asked her! Why didn't he just ask her himself? He knew someone was bound to ask her that day! Why didn't he just do it in the Gryffindor common room before anyone else was able to?! James had thought he saw Josh putting his hands on Lily's butt. And then again, maybe he was just being paranoid...  
  
No longer wanting to watch Lily dancing with Josh, and because he was sick of fighting off the annoying girls who kept begging him to dance, James stood up from his chair and walked outside onto the grounds.  
  
He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He was in a private spot surrounded with bushes where he supposed that no one would bother him; he didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to think. Lily was driving him mad. Could she ever just be a bit civil towards him? Okay, so maybe he was reaching too far by hoping she would date him, but he wished she could at least have a conversation with him without blowing up, and without telling him how she hated everything about him...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Josh, I already asked you once to please take – your – hands – off – my – butt!" Lily said, slowly saying the last part. Josh let out a long, arrogant sigh. "Lily, let's go out onto the grounds. It will be much more private out there," he said. "Well Josh I – I don't think-," Lily began, but Josh ignored her protests. "Lily, come on!" he said grabbing her arm rather forcefully.  
  
"Josh! Ouch let go! You're hurting me!" Lily yelled at him as he lead her onto the grounds and in a private spot surrounded by bushes. "Josh what is wrong with you?" Lily asked him. "Look, it's much better out here. It's quieter; there's not as many people around," he said grinning.  
  
"Josh, I don't want to be out here! Let's go back!" Lily said hoping he would say yes. Josh stood there for a minute, almost as if he was thinking her question over. Then, he said, "You're right, let's not stay out here," and Lily sighed with relief. "Let's leave the ball and go up to my dormitory. It'd be much more fun up there. Come on Lily, you know you want to," he said smirking.  
  
"Ugh! Leave me alone you perverted idiot!" Lily said starting to walk away. Josh grabbed her arm again, and this time, he was gripping very tightly. "Ouch! Josh, let go! LET GO!" Lily screamed at him. She tried to get out of his grasp, but his grip was too tight. Then he pushed her onto the ground, got on top of her, and started kissing her.  
  
"Josh, no! Please, leave me alone. Let's just go back inside," Lily practically whispered. Josh laughed and ignored Lily. "JOSH STOP IT!" Lily said shouting at him. When he laughed again, Lily decided she'd had enough; without really thinking, she punched him in the face. He rolled off of her in pain, and Lily quickly started standing up. But then Josh stood up too, and grabbed her wrist harshly, this time causing her pain.  
  
Lily was getting scared now. Josh's eyes were blazing with anger and he was breathing very heavily. He had one arm around her neck, and she tried desperately to wriggle free, but it was no use. "NO ONE – PUNCHES – ME!" he fumed, pushing Lily hard to the ground and kicking her in the stomach.  
  
Lily cried out in pain. He kicked her again, even harder. She was winded; she couldn't move, she couldn't get up. Her head had collided very harshly with a rock when she had hit the ground. Again, Josh got on top of her. "How does it feel Lily? Does it hurt? I guess it shows you who is boss now, doesn't it?" he whispered intro Lily's ear, as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Josh started kissing her neck as she tried uselessly to get out from under him.  
  
The second time Lily had tried to wriggle free, Josh punched her square in the face. "STOP IT LIY! Just don't bother," he said. Lily let out a whimper. "Just be quiet Lily! No one can hear you, and no one can help you. Lily, you're-," but Josh didn't finish his sentence. Someone – Lily couldn't see who – had pulled Josh off her.  
  
Lily was completely oblivious to what was going on between Josh and the person who had come to help her. Her eyes were very swollen; her vision was blurry, and she could barely see, let alone breathe. She heard some one punching someone else, and then heard Josh's cry of pain. Then there was silence. The last thing she heard before the world blackened around her was a deep male voice, a familiar voice, saying angrily "Never, ever, ever come near her again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pair of blazing, cold red eyes were glaring at her through the darkness. Then a white hand, whiter than any hand Lily had seen before, rose up a wand. A high-pitched voice shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Lily fell to the ground. She was dead...  
  
Lily sat up and screamed. She looked around, fearing that she would see those cold red eyes again, but she didn't' she saw several beds, curtains, and a woman fussing over her carrying a potion. "Relax, child!" said Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse. She was in the hospital wing. Wait, the hospital wing?  
  
Nightmares of the previous night came flooding into Lily's mind. Ball...Josh...Fight...What had happened last night after she passed out? "Here, take this potion, Miss Evans," Madame Pomfrey said, practically forcing the potion down Lily's throat. After finishing it, Lily made a face.  
  
"I know, disgusting isn't it? Well, you got some bad bruises last night Miss Evans. Lucky Mr. Potter found you before that other boy put you in worse condition," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Lily blurted out, not quite meaning to be so loud. Madame Pomfrey gave a look of surprise before she said, "Last night Mr. Potter heard you and that boy yelling so he went and he helped you out. But you passed out, supposedly from all the injuries you received. Mr. Potter came in last night carrying your limp from. I of course flipped and shooed him out, much to his protest."  
  
"Oh," Lily said. She was rather speechless. James had done something like that to help her out? Okay, so he wasn't as bad as she thought...  
  
"Lily!" screamed three familiar voices as the hospital wing doors flung open and three girls came rushing in. "Oh now what's all this?" Madame Pomfrey said looking flustered. "Please can we stay?" Kioko begged her. Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Five minutes. That's it. Miss Evans needs her rest," she said walking away.  
  
Lily's three friends nodded their heads vigorously and then pulled up chairs by Lily's bed. "How are you feeling Lily?" Janelle asked. "Do your bruises still hurt?" Brenda asked fearfully. Lily winced as the pain came flooding back into her head and stomach. "I'm fine, really," Lily said.  
  
She didn't feel like talking about it right now. "Everyone's talking about what happened," said Kioko. "How did they all find out?" Lily asked amazed. "Ashley Janston was in here last night for a head ache or something of the sort. She saw James come in here with you and everything," Janelle said. "And you know that girl can't keep her mouth quiet," Brenda added.  
  
Lily smiled weakly. "So – er – has – has James been here?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Kioko and Brenda smirked at each other. "Yeah, he's been here alright," Janelle said grinning. "What's so funny?" Lily asked. "James has been here just about every hour checking to see how you were," Kioko informed her.  
  
Lily blushed furiously. Fortunately, Madame Pomfrey came hustling back into the room. "Time's up. Out, out!" she said ushering Lily's friends to the door much to their objection. "Lily we'll see you tomorrow!" Brenda said before Madame Pomfrey shut the door on her.  
  
"So, when do I get to leave here?" Lily asked fearing the answer. "You can leave tomorrow morning IF, and only IF, you get a good sleep. Oh, and you have to promise to come and see me every afternoon this week to get your potion," Madame Pomfrey said strictly. Then she gave Lily a sleeping draft and Lily felt her eyelids getting very heavy. Within minutes, she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Lily awoke very early as the bright sun shone through the window and onto her face. Madame Pomfrey was already awake giving some potion to a second-year who had the flu. "Oh, I'm surprised to see you awake this early Miss Evans, I thought you'd sleep a little later," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"You're not going to make me stay another day are you?" Lily asked her fearfully. "Well, no, I suppose not," Madame Pomfrey said. Lily gave a breath of relief. "But if you don't come and get your potion this week, I will make sure you stay in here another day," Madame Pomfrey said warningly. "Don't worry, I won't forget!" Lily said to her.  
  
After Madame Pomfrey gave Lily a potion to ease the pain from her bruises, Lily got dressed behind the curtain and prepared to leave the hospital wing. "Miss Evans, you better not forget to come see me every afternoon this week! It's very important! If you don't, you could end up passing out again!" Madame Pomfrey warned her. "I'll come, don't worry! Now can I please go?" Lily asked eagerly. Madame Pomfrey nodded, and Lily raced out of the ward.  
  
The corridors were quite empty in Lily's opinion as she ran down them and headed for breakfast in the Great Hall. Of course, it was rather early; Hogwarts students weren't usually up and about at this hour.  
  
When Lily entered the Great Hall, she spotted a few early risers at each house table. Surprisingly, Brenda was already awake; she was sitting next to Sirius and giggling furiously. They looked like they were having a nice time together, and Lily, not wanting to disturb them, pretended as if she hadn't seen them. She was about to take a seat at the opposite end of the table when Brenda looked up and spotted her.  
  
"Lilyyy! Over here! Come sit down!" Brenda yelled across the hall, motioning for Lily to come over. Brenda jumped out of her seat, beaming, and gave Lily a hug. "Good to have you back, Lily!" she said happily. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Thanks, but I was only gone for a night," she said grinning. Brenda shrugged.  
  
"Hey Lily," Sirius said to her as she sat down across from him and Brenda. "Hey Sirius," Lily said. For a few more moments it was quiet until Brenda spoke. "So – er – are – are you feeling alright?" she asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah, yeah – er – I'm okay," she said. "I can't believe Josh! What a jerk!" Brenda said as she glanced at the bruise on Lily's arm. Lily didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk about what's-his-name. She was more interested in finding out where James was.  
  
"Josh Chapman – the stupid ass," Sirius said as he glared down at his pancakes. Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "If you want Lily, I can pound him into a bloody pulp for you!" Sirius said, a glint of excitement flashing in his eyes. "Sirius don't. Really, it's okay," Lily said. "How can you say it's okay?! I mean, look at your arm!" Sirius said.  
  
Lily rubbed her arm absentmindedly and looked back up at him. "Really Sirius, I would much enjoy watching that asshole get beaten into a pup, but I just want to forget about it, alright?" Lily told them. Brenda and Sirius glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
Lily hadn't noticed how several people were now in the Great Hall, looking at her and pointing at her to each other. Lily blushed. "I think I'll go to the library, you know? Get caught up on some homework or something," Lily said quickly, throwing her napkin onto the table and walking speedily out of the Great Hall.  
  
As she was walking down the corridor, she realized that she wasn't in the mood to go do any work at the library, so instead she turned and headed for the doors that lead out onto the grounds. She paused when she walked out into the swift, gentle breeze. Several people were outside sitting on the benches doing homework and what not. Lily didn't feel like being around people at the moment.  
  
Upon spotting the lake, she decided to walk down to it. It didn't look as thought there was anyone sitting by it; it was the perfect chance for her to have some time to herself. But as she climbed through the bushes and entered the clearing where the lake was, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
James was sitting by the lake and soaking his feet in the cool water; his socks and shoes were in a crumpled pile next to him. For a moment Lily had pondered whether she should just run on the spot. But her feet wouldn't let her go that way.  
  
She slowly approached James and sat down next to him. For a moment, neither said anything. Then Lily turned to him. "Hi," she said quietly. James smiled at her. "Hi," he said in return. "James, I – well – er – I want to er – thank – I want to thank you James," Lily finally said. "I don't really know exactly what happened last night," she continued, "but I know that you helped me out. I know what you did for me, and I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
James smiled. "You're welcome," he answered. Lily couldn't help but think how cute his smile was. Several more minutes passed by before James inhaled a long breath and finally spoke again. "Lily, I know you've heard this come out of my mouth so many times before, but this time I'm really serious. I like you Lily, I really like you," James paused, and inhaled another breath, "Lily I – I love you," he finished.  
  
Lily looked deeply into his eyes and tried to uncover what emotion was hidden behind them. Behind those happy, cheerful (beautiful) blue eyes, she saw sadness, and grief. She knew James was hiding something...  
  
Lily began moving closer to him. James began moving his face towards hers, and Lily did the same towards him. James exhaled heavily. Lily took a large intake of breath. Their lips were just centimeters apart...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Wow, that chapter took a while! I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys like reading it as much as I love writing it! I'm sorry for the long delay, I've been busy. But I promise I will set Chapter 7 up ASAP and while you are waiting, please drop in and leave a review and give me your opinion! I want to know what you think1 I'm hoping for lots of good feedback (good or bad!) ( 


	7. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 7

*******************************************************************************

Previously: Lily began moving closer to him. James began moving his face towards hers, and Lily did the same towards him. James exhaled heavily. Lily took a large intake of breath. Their lips were just centimeters apart...

          Ten minutes later Lily was back in the castle racing through the corridors. She didn't care how much noise she made. She didn't care about getting in trouble. All she cared about was finding somewhere where she could be alone, where she wouldn't run into James.

          Lily started heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Hopefully James wouldn't find her. Oh why had she kissed him? Why? Why did she get herself into it? How could she, Lily Evans, kiss James Potter, the guy who had probably broken several hearts?

          _Why? What had she gotten herself into?_

          Lily climbed up onto the roof and sat down. She glanced up at the sky and then started to think. _Okay, Lily, just calm down. _

But Lily couldn't calm down. She kept thinking back to what had just happened. She had kissed him. She had _kissed_ James Potter. It's not like she could have helped it. James had looked so cute, so lonely. She just had to kiss him. And when she did, she felt something strange. 

          It wasn't anything like what she felt when she kissed Emmett. Lily felt warmth spread throughout her whole body, to the tips of her fingers and toes. But after only a few wonderful seconds, Lily had realized what she was doing.

          She was kissing James Potter! Lily had panicked. She got up and began running back towards the castle, ignoring James's confused shouts behind her.

           Lily held up her hands in front of her in the darkness. They were still tingling with the warmth that had come to them ten minutes ago.

          All of the sudden, Lily began shaking. Her whole body was shivering. She was feeling week. The world around her was spinning. What was happening? And then it hit her.

          Lily had forgotten to go to Madame Pomfrey to take her potion! Crap! She was done for. Lily tried to stand up. Her legs were shaking. She collapsed back down to the ground. Everything was getting blurry. Even the figure of James standing in front of her was blurry.

          _James?!?_

          What the hell was James doing here?!? "James," Lily said as loud as she could. "What are you doing here?" James looked paler than usual. "I came to see you. I knew you'd be up here. I was worried about you," James said. But then he stopped speaking.

          "Lily what – what's wrong with you? What's happening?" James asked sounding confused. "The potion – Madame Pomfrey – I didn't take it – I'm going to be in lots of trouble!" Lily said. She tried to stand up again, but it was no use. 

          "James I'm sorry for running from you but please – help me!" Without being able to help herself, Lily turned to her side and vomited. "Merlin's beard!" James said. He scooped Lily up in his arms and started carrying her to the hospital wing.

          "James put me down! I can go myself!" Lily said stubbornly. James laughed. "Lily you can't even stand up. How do you propose you're going to walk to the hospital wing?" he said. "Well – er – ugh!" Lily stopped protesting. 

          They finally reached the Hospital Wing and James kicked the door open. Lily could see a blurry figure of whom she guessed was Madame Pomfrey rushing towards her. "Finally Miss Evans! I thought you'd forgotten!" Madame Pomfrey said in a semi-angry sort of voice. Then surprisingly, she laughed. "This is the second time Mr. Potter has come to your aid."

          Lily blushed. So did James. Madame Pomfrey led James over to a bed, and he laid Lily down upon it tenderly. "Thank you Potter, but now you must get out," Madame Pomfrey said ushering him out the door. "But can't I-," James protested.

          "OUT!" 

          Madame Pomfrey walked back to Lily's bed. "Drink this," she said handing Lily a purple-colored potion. Lily didn't dare argue. Madame Pomfrey seemed very annoyed. "I think you need to spend the night here, Miss Evans," she said.

          Lily immediately broke out into objections. "I'm sorry but you look rather ill to me," Madame Pomfrey said stubbornly. Lily groaned and then decided to lay back down on her pillow. She crossed her arms over her chest. _Why did James always have to act all Night-in-Shining-Armor-like to her? It greatly annoyed her. And yet, she kind of liked it…_

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

          The next morning Lily awoke early as the bright sunlight crept across her face. She jumped out of bed and begged Madame Pomfrey to let her leave. After all, she didn't want to spend the whole Sunday in the Hospital Wing.

          Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I suppose you can go," she said in a defeated voice. "But you must promise that-," 

          "I'll be here tomorrow to take my potion," Lily finished for her. Madame Pomfrey nodded and Lily raced out of the ward. She decided to go search for her friends out on the grounds. After all, it was a very bright, sunny day. They were probably out there. 

          But as Lily was walking down the corridor that led to the Entrance Hall, she stopped immediately in her tracks. 

          There was an odd green light a few yards ahead of her. Lily was completely absorbed in it. She wanted that green light. It was so beautiful. She wanted to touch it, to keep it. Her eyes widened in amazement at the bright, shining light. Her hand extended towards it. She touched it.

          Immediately, pain spread throughout every inch of her body. It was no longer beautiful. There was high-pitched laughter and Lily was sucked out of the corridor she was standing in. She fell with a loud thump onto dirty ground. 

          Lily glanced around her. She stood up and took in her surroundings. Where in the world…

          "Thank you very much for joining me, Lily," said a high-pitched voice. Lily froze in fear. She turned around and looked into the red, snake-like eyes of a man. She had seen this man in the Daily Prophet. Lily's heart sunk. It was Voldemort, the evil wizard who was responsible for so many innocent deaths. 

          _Deaths.  Was Lily going to die in a few minutes? Was Voldemort going to kill her?_

Lily screamed. Voldemort smiled. The scene of the evil man smiling like mad made Lily want to barf. She began backing away. Voldemort followed her.

          "I think you might be wondering why you are here. Correct?" Voldemort said. The sound of his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Lily didn't speak.

          "ANSWER ME!" Voldemort screamed. He muttered a spell and pain shot throughout Lily's body. She screamed and screamed. She wanted to die on the spot. Voldemort lifted what Lily guessed was the Cruciatus (sp??) curse.

          "It hurts, doesn't it? It is painful, isn't it? I like pain, Lily. Well, I like seeing others in pain. I believe I'm going to see lots of pain coming from you tonight," Voldemort practically whispered.

          Lily pushed herself off the ground. She was shaking. "What do you want?" she said coldly. "Manners, Lily," Voldemort said, grinning. 

          "Well, I guess I should explain to you why you are here; before I kill you I mean," Voldemort said, a smile spreading across his ugly face. 

          Lily froze. But she wasn't going to allow Voldemort to see how terribly scared she was. She was going to die bravely. She wasn't going to die praying at the mercy of Voldemort. No, never.

          "One of my death eaters is a celebrated seer, Lily," Voldemort said looking straight into Lily's eyes. Lily glared right back at him without blinking. "He predicted something that was going to happen later on that could possibly mean my downfall. Lucky for me, I'm going to be able to prevent my downfall from happening before it's too late."

          _What the hell was he talking about? _Lily was getting more panicky by the second. If she could just find some way out…

          But Lily didn't see any hope for her escaping. There were no windows, no doors. She was just standing in a dark corridor alone. With Voldemort. Without a wand. She couldn't see the beginning or the end of the corridor. It was all over. Lily was going to die. 

          Voldemort continued. "The prediction, Lily, was that a powerful witch was going to give birth to a baby boy who was going to one day rise and kill me. The woman was going to marry the Heir of Gryffindor, and their son would be Gryffindor's heir as well. He was going to destroy me. You see, Lily, I just couldn't let that happen. The woman was identified as you, Lily Evans."

          Lily was stunned. She was going to die because of a prediction? Why did there have to be such thing as seers?

          "Well you see, I just couldn't let that happen," Voldemort went on, "so I formed a plan. That green light was going to put you in a trance. As soon as you touched it Lily, it would lead you to me. And as you can see, my brilliant plan worked. I thought to myself, if I can kill her, the boy will never be born. And as you will soon find out, I will succeed in killing you and your stupid baby will never be born to destroy me. So say good bye, Lily." Voldemort began raising his wand. 

          "No!" screamed a voice in the distance. James had appeared right behind Voldemort, along with Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. "JAMES?!?" Lily said bewildered. 

          Voldemort looked furious. "LILY RUN!" James screamed. Lily took the chance to run past Voldemort. She ran over and stood beside James. "Lily what are you doing? Grab Fawkes and get out of here!" James shouted at her. "No! Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you here alone to die!" Lily said angrily. 

          Then she turned to Voldemort. "You're going to have to kill both of us because I'm not leaving James here for you to murder!" Lily said. Voldemort's eyes twinkled. "Perfect. Now I'll be able to kill both parents of the baby boy that's supposed to be my downfall," he said. 

          It took a second for James and Lily to realize what Voldemort had meant. Both of them? Parents? To the same child? That would mean…

          "Well, I guess it's you first then, mud-blood," Voldemort said pointing his wand at Lily. James, enraged, forgot about using his wand and leapt onto Voldemort. "Don't call her a mud-blood," he yelled punching Voldemort in the face. He immediately regretted this.

          "CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed pointing his wand at James. James flung off him and began writhing on the floor in pain. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily screamed. It was her turn to battle with Voldemort. "STUPEFY!" she screamed pointing her wand at Voldemort. Voldemort deflected it. James had finally gotten back on his feet.

          Then at the same time, Lily and James both hit Voldemort with a hex, and sent him flying backwards in the other direction. Voldemort collided harshly with the ground. He looked very angry. James grabbed Lily's wrist and they raced over to Fawkes. "Hold onto me Lily!" James said to her in a shockingly calm voice. 

          Lily nodded. She held tightly onto James, who grabbed Fawkes' tail. They began rising into the air as the beautiful bird spread its wings and began flying upward.

          "NOOOO!" Lily heard Voldemort scream as he disappeared into the darkness. They were back in the corridor that lead to the Entrance Hall. They were safe. They had escaped. Lily was not going to die, and neither was James. 

          James helped Lily off the ground. "Are you hurt?" James asked fearfully. "No. Just a couple of scratches here and there but I'm fine really. You?" Lily said. James shook his head. "Let's go to Dumbledore then. He'll be wanting to know what happened," James suggested. Lily nodded.

          On their way to Dumbledore's office Lily was firing questions at James.

          "How did you know where I was?"

          "How did you get Fawkes?"

          "Does Dumbledore know what happened?"

          James waved all the questions away. "Look I'll tell you when we get to Dumbledore's office alright?" he said. Lily sighed. "All right." They stopped in front of the large statue of a bird with wings. James muttered the password and together he and Lily stepped onto the staircase. They began rising upward. Finally, the stairs stopped and the door opened.

          Dumbledore was standing there looking very worried. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you're alright."

********************************************************************

~End of Chapter 7~

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post!! I've been on writer's block!! I'm so sorry! But now I'm out of writer's block and I'm ready to post post post! So keep reviewing!!


	8. The Second Kiss

Disclaimer: Mostly everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 8

  
************************************************************************************************

Previously: James waved all the questions away. "Look I'll tell you when we get to Dumbledore's office alright?" he said. Lily sighed. "All right." They stopped in front of the large statue of a bird with wings. James muttered the password and together he and Lily stepped onto the staircase. They began rising upward. Finally, the stairs stopped and the door opened.

Dumbledore was standing there looking very worried. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you're alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore motioned for the pair to enter his office. He drew up two comfortable, squashy armchairs with his wand. "I think you should sit down," Dumbledore said sitting in his own chair behind his desk.

Lily and James both sat down on their chairs. Lily was sitting very stiffly and James was on the edge of his seat. "I believe I owe you some explanations," Dumbledore said. He was still rather pale.

            Lily and James looked up with eager expressions. "For quite some time now, I have known that Voldemort has been planning something with you two. I knew that one of his seers had made a prediction, and I was awfully worried that he was going to try and take matters into his own hands and try to prevent this from happening. I didn't want to inform you two, however, because I didn't want you to become terrified. But now I know I should have told you and for that, I apologize," Dumbledore said grimly.

            Lily nodded in order to show she had understood. James did as well. "I'm sure you were both rather curious about the prophecy, yes?" Dumbledore asked. The two students nodded their heads vigorously. Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort's death eater made a prediction that a witch and wizard were going to have a baby boy, who would end up being the downfall of Lord Voldemort. The witch was identified as you, Lily," Dumbledore said as his gaze traveled over to her.

            No sign of surprise came across Lily's face. She had already heard this from Voldemort himself. "That is why Voldemort tried to kill you tonight," Dumbledore continued. "He thought that if he killed you, the baby would never have been born. This is probably true, but obviously his plan was unsuccessful, thanks to James," Dumbledore said beaming over at James. James blushed and bowed his head. 

            "Lily, James saw you going towards the green light, and he could tell you were in some sort of trance. So he tried calling to you, but you didn't respond. You sort of – well – vanished into thin air as soon as you touched the light. Am I correct James?" Dumbledore asked. James tried to speak, but it looked like something was caught in his throat. Therefore, he simply nodded. 

            Dumbledore went on. "James came and informed me of what he saw. My worst fears had come true. So I told Fawkes to take James to you and he did. Luckily you both came out unhurt," he finished, his eyes resting unblinkingly on the pair of them. Lily looked over at James and sort of thanked him with her eyes. James seemed to understand, because he nodded and smiled slightly. 

            "Do either of you have any questions for me?" Dumbledore inquired. There was silence. "Well, I guess you can go. Are you both feeling alright? Perhaps you should go down to the Hospital Wing for a little check-," 

            "No we're fine. Really, it's alright," Lily interrupted. She really didn't want to go see Madame Pomfrey again. Dumbledore seemed to sense this, because he smiled and lead them to the door. 

            "If you have any questions or worries, do not hesitate to come see me," Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded, and headed down the staircase and back out into the hall. 

            They walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Lily didn't feel much like talking; James didn't either. Lily found it hard to believe that less than an hour ago, she was face to face with Lord Voldemort and now she was simply walking to Gryffindor Tower like any other day. 

            When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, James opened his mouth to mutter the password but Lily stopped him. "James could I have er – a moment?" she said timidly. James looked rather surprised but followed her to the end of the corridor where the Fat Lady wouldn't overhear.

            "Thanks, James. I don't know what I would have done. I was so stupid I-," 

            James hushed her and put his finger to his lips. Lily stared at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. All worries of what had happened earlier had disappeared from Lily's mind. All she could think about now was James, how wonderful he was, how sweet his lips were…

            James broke off. Lily was surprised that she had felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach that he had broken off the kiss. "Lily I'm so sorry! You probably didn't want that right now. I didn't mean to it just sort of happened. Please don't be mad-," 

            "James really it's alright don't worry about it! I'm fine with it! I'm not angry-," Lily said. It was the truth. She had actually quite enjoyed the kiss.

            "I'm sorry. I'll just – er –I'll go inside. I'm really sorry Lily," James said. He was completely red in the face. He dashed over to the Fat Lady's portrait, muttered the password, and rushed inside. 

            Lily was left standing alone in the corridor. She could not believe it, but she was actually rather disappointed that James had stopped kissing her. 

            Lily followed James inside to the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Kioko, Janelle, and Brenda sitting by a table. She rushed over to them. She felt like she hadn't spoken with them in ages. "Hey Lily!" all three of her friends greeted her. 

            Lily smiled weakly. Then she immediately broke out into explanation about what had happened to her in the past couple days as her friends listened intently, at times letting out yelps of terror and surprise. 

*********************************************************************************************

A/N: I know that was so short but I just wanted to get something out to you guys while I write Chapter Nine. So please review and tell me how you think the story is going. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys!!!


	9. The Black Envelope

Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing!

Chapter Nine

**********************************************************************************************

            The next morning Lily, Janelle, Kioko, and Brenda all walked down into the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily's friends were terrified as they listened to what happened to Lily, but they were rather glad that Lily had kissed James…twice!

            As the four girls sat down giggling and talking excitedly, Lily made eye contact with James. She smiled at him. James turned red and smiled back. 

            Lily looked up as several owls flew through the window carrying the regular mail. She was rather surprised when an owl carrying a black envelope came zooming in her direction. She had written to her parents last night to tell them what happened, but she hadn't expected them to respond so quickly. 

            The owl dropped the black envelope in front of Lily. It had the Ministry of Magic's seal stamped on the front. Lily opened it curiously. As her eyes darted from line to line, her face became paler and paler. Her friends watched with horror as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

            She ignored the confused voices calling her name as she picked up the letter and rushed out of the Great Hall. She didn't see James get up from his seat and follow her looking horror-struck.

            Lily raced down the halls ignoring the angry calls of teachers yelling at her to slow down. She climbed up flights of stairs, ran past late-rising students, raced through corridors, and finally reached the roof of the Astronomy Tower, all the while tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

            She was so nervous about what she was about to do that she was actually shaking. She slowly walked towards the rail of the roof and looked over the edge. Her breathing had become steadily calmer. The height from the rail to the ground was a couple hundred feet. The fall would kill her.

            Lily could just end it now. She could end her horrible life right now. She wouldn't have to deal with Voldemort, with anyone at school, with all the pressures she was having, and most of all, she wouldn't have to deal with the horrible pain that she would have because of what happened in that letter. 

            Lily couldn't understand was this railing was so easy to climb over. Perhaps because the founders of Hogwarts thought it would be a simple way for students to kill themselves if they couldn't stand to live any longer, like her. 

            Why did it have to happen to her, Lily Evans? What had she done to deserve this? Lily was now on the opposite side of the railing. There was nothing facing her but the sky. There would be nothing to save her if she decided to jump. It was so simple; all she had to do was jump and all the pain would be gone. 

            But every time Lily tried to let go and jump off the building, her hands wouldn't let her. They wouldn't let go of the rail. Lily was shaking like mad. Should she? Should she end her life right now? It was so easy; she could just let go and die, and she wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore.

            Lily heaved in a breath. Maybe she shouldn't do it. Maybe there were some things worth living for. Like her friends. Like getting a job after Hogwarts. _Like James…_

            "Lily, don't do it! Please Lily! Please don't do it!" said a terrified voice from behind her. Lily turned her head slightly so that she could see who it was. 

            _James._

            "James, no! Please just leave me alone! Just go away!" Lily cried, her tears now never-ending. "No, Lily, I'm not going to let you do this! Just let me help you!" James said trying to sound calmer this time.

            "JAMES GET OUT OF HERE! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE! I HATE THE WORLD! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME!! DON'T YOU GET IT? I JUST WANT TO END IT NOW!! SO JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Lily screamed at him. 

            "Lily if you jump, I'm going right after you. You can't just throw it all away, Lily! You'll be okay, I promise! Now just let me help you. Please Lily, don't leave me. I – I love you," James said. Lily could hear his voice quivering. She turned to look at him. There were tears in his eyes. 

            Lily was breathing very heavily. She looked down towards the ground, she looked at James's terrified face, and she looked back down at the ground. _It was pretty far. It would hurt a lot. _

James began walking toward her. "Lily, don't do it. Just give me your hand, and I'll help you back onto the roof," James whispered into her ear. His warm breath felt soothing on her skin. 

            Slowly, she turned, and gave him one of her hands. James grabbed it firmly and let out a breath of relief. "There we go. Just slowly climb back over the rail," James said as calmly as he could.

            Lily did exactly that, but as her foot reached up, it got caught on her robe and she slipped. "JAMES! JAMES HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" Lily screamed up at him. Her body was completely dangling. She was no longer holding onto the railing. The only hope she had to survive was to continue clinging onto James's strong arms. 

            "IT'S OKAY LILY I'VE GOT YOU! JUST HOLD ON!" James said. He had bent over the railing as he tried to pull her back up.

            "JAMES JUST GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO FALL! JUST LET ME DIE!" Lily cried as the tears began making her vision blurry.

            "NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO LILY! PULL YOURSELF UP! YOU CAN DO IT! COME ON!" James slowly began pulling Lily up. She was less panicky now; one of her feet was back on the railing. 

            After a few more terrifying minutes Lily was back on the rail and James had pulled her back onto the roof. He fell backwards as Lily fell on top of him. 

           Lily got off James and sat up. James sat up next to her. Not being able to contain herself, Lily burst into tears on James shoulder. James put a comforting arm around her and began rubbing her back. "It's alright Lily! You're okay now. You're going to be alright!" he said in a soothing voice. 

            Lily stopped crying and looked up at James. "NO I'M NOT JAMES! I'M NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU – STANDING THERE! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Lily screamed angrily standing back up. There were more tears clouding up in her eyes, but they were tears of anger now. 

            James stood up as well. "Lily I know what happened! I know what that black envelope said inside, because I've received one before! I know what it feels like! So don't go acting like you're all misunderstood. I know what that letter was about!" James said. Lily quickly turned around so that she was looking up at him. "Oh yeah? You think you know what happened?" she said angrily.

            "Who was it? One of your grandparents? An aunt, uncle, cousin?" James asked. "James what are you blabbering about?" Lily said impatiently. James sighed. "Who died, Lily?" he said quietly. Lily looked him in the eyes. Finally, she croaked, "My – my m-mum and d-dad. Voldemort killed them! He went to their house and killed them! The stupid bastard! I hope he rots in hell, or worse!" 

            James grabbed her hand. "Lily it's okay. It will be alright. I understand," James said soothingly. Lily wrenched her hand away from him heatedly. 

            "SHUT UP JAMES! QUIT TRYING TO BE ALL UNDERSTANDING! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" Lily said furiously.

            "DON'T SAY THAT LILY! DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! BECAUSE I DO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! I UNDERSTAND LILY! I REALLY DO! BECAUSE IT HAPPENED TO ME! SO DON'T ACT ALL MISUNDERSTOOD LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY VICTIM, LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IT'S HAPPENED TO! YOU'RE NOT ALONE LILY! I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" James screamed. He was more furious than Lily had ever seen him before. There were tears pouring out of his eyes. Lily had never seen the famous James Potter cry before. It was as if she was in a dream.

            "James I – what do you mean?" Lily said quietly, her voice trembling. "James look at me," Lily said grabbing James arm and trying to make him look at her.

            "DON'T TOUCH ME!" James screamed jerking his hand away from her. He walked over to the edge of the railing and looked over the edge. 

            "Lily do you know how many times I have come up here at night and leaned over that balcony?" James said. Lily shook her head. "Almost every – single – night," James said bitterly. Lily stared at him.

            "So many times I've stood on the other end like you, shaking, just wanting to jump off the edge and end it all. But I didn't, I couldn't. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only person who has ever lost a parent Lily, because you're not," James said biting back his tears. 

            Lily walked over and stood beside him. She saw him shaking. "Who was it James?" Lily asked, her voice quivering. James gulped and tried to speak, but nothing came out. After several minutes, he finally said, "My dad." He had stopped shaking; he stopped crying. 

            Lily looked into his eyes. She had finally realized the question that had been bugging her for months: why had she seen so much sadness and misery in James's eyes? It was because his father had died.

            "James I'm sorry," Lily cried. She tried to grab his hand, but James got up and walked away from her. "Don't say you're sorry for that, Lily. Just be sorry for the way you treated me. I know I was a jerk but I've changed, I've changed Lily! If you had just taken the time to realize that instead of criticizing me, you would have realized that I had changed!" James said.

"I – just – I didn't know," Lily whimpered, "I'm so sorry!" James turned around and looked at her. He was completely pale. "You're the first person I've told besides Sirius and Remus," James said. Lily let out a loud sob. "I know, it hurts, but you're going to be alright, we both are gonna be fine Lils," James consoled her. Lily nodded.

            James walked over and sat against a wall and motioned Lily to come sit next to him. She did, and when she sat down she rested her head onto his shoulder. They sat for several minutes without speaking. Lily looked up at the beautiful, starry sky. _Were her parents up there right now, in Heaven, with James's father?_

"James," Lily said speaking at last. "Mmm hmm?" James whispered into her hair. "How did – how did your dad die?" Lily asked. James didn't answer for several moments. "I saw it happen. My dad had taken me to the Quidditch World Cup this summer, as a special gift for getting Head Boy. He was the greatest man I ever knew. We were so close. After the match we," James paused and Lily saw him extend a finger to his face, probably wiping away a tear. 

            James continued. "After the match we decided to take a walk through the campsite. It had been such a great game. We had those muggle hot dogs and everything. And we were walking through the woods and we heard – this – this screaming. So my dad took out his wand and told me to stay where I was. But I followed him. He walked for several minutes towards where the screaming was coming from, and I crouched from bush to bush so he wouldn't see me. And he came into this clearing and there was this man screaming on the ground. And another man, wearing a mask was laughing. He was a death eater."

           Lily was listening anxiously. "Sounds terrifying," Lily said. James nodded and went on. "My dad – he – he went to help the man. He fought so bravely and I knew I could do nothing, so I ran to find help. But as I started running back to the campsite, I heard a scream. It was my dad. I ran back to the clearing and he was dead – on the ground. And the death eater was laughing. The other man had died too. And then the death eater just apparted into thin air," James croaked. 

           "James I'm so sorry! That's horrible!" Lily said looking up at him. James smiled at her. "I'm fine," he sniffed, "really I am." Lily raised her eye brows. "So – so that's why you've been acting so different this year," Lily said. James nodded. 

"I knew there was something wrong with you James, I was just so stubborn. I – I want to tell you what happened with my parents. You deserve to know. You told me your story," Lily said. James interrupted her. "Lily really, it's alright. You don't have to tell me. I won't-," 

            "No! I want to tell you James! You are the only one who understands what I'm going through!" Lily paused and began looking through her pocket. "Well I don't think I need to tell you," Lily said. She pulled a crumpled peace of paper out of her pocket and handed it to James. "You can just read the letter, it explains everything," Lily said. 

            "Are you sure you're okay with this?" James asked. Lily nodded. He opened the letter and read it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Dear Miss Evans,_

_                        We regret to inform you that your house was attacked last night by the rising wizard whom you may know as Voldemort. Your sister was out but your parents were both killed. We are terribly, terribly sorry for your loss, and if there is anything we can do, please contact us. We don't know why your house was attacked by You-Know-Who, but there was a note amongst all the wreckage. It said, "Be prepared. You're going to meet the same end as your mud-blood parents. Let this be a warning to you". Once again, we are very sorry and we will do everything we can to make this easier for you._

_                        With Deep Sorrow,_

_                                    The Ministry of Magic_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            There was a shocked silence after James had finished reading. "Lily I'm really sorry," James said, looking down into Lily's pale emotionless face. "I'm fine," Lily said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "James, thanks for stopping me from making a huge mistake," Lily said quietly, her voice shaking. James looked down at her and kissed her. Lily kissed him back. She felt a lot better after kissing him, and once again, felt warmth spread through her whole body. 

            And then, Lily realized that as she lay in James's arms and she kissed him and hugged him, the emptiness that she had been feeling inside of her ever since she came to school was completely gone. Because of James Potter, she now felt complete.

**************************************************************************************************

A/N: I am so excited that I finally got to write this chapter! I've been planning this one ever since I started this fic, and I've been waiting to write it for ages! This is my favorite chapter in the whole thing. I loved writing it. On reading it over I realized it's kind of Titanic-ish but oh well. I'm very sad now because the next chapter is the last chapter in the story! Tear, tear. Oh well, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and keep reviewing!


End file.
